


Camera In The Dressing Room

by theonlymoo (DexxxtroDNA), theonlymoo



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Crack, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hentai, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacles, Vaginal, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/pseuds/theonlymoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlymoo/pseuds/theonlymoo





	Camera In The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DexxxtroDNA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/gifts).



Response to a TF Anon Kink request, which DexxxtroDNA posted and theonlymoo decided to write. Theonlymoo STILL hasn't seen any Transformers, ever, and annoyed DexxxtroDNA for information.

\----------------------------------------------------------

REQ: TF Prime – Soundwave / human female – Voyeurism. Xeno.

Ceiling Cat always watches. Even when you masturbate. Soundwave always watches. I want Soundwave conducting surveillance on something legitimate, then stumbling upon a human female masturbating, probably a bit weirded out at first, then realizing, hey, not so bad...and being a total perv and recording everything. Human female doesn't really notice him there, just that for whatever reason she's IMMENSELY turned on and frantically fantasizing about being overwhelmed by imaginary partner. Turns out Soundwave's telepathy has a mild effect on humans, but neither realizes this. Soundwave totally gets off on watching. ;) Bonus if sated post-orgasm human catches Soundwave at the end. :P Also I bloody can't get enough of tentacles. Oh yes. 18+ human female, Miko or unnammed / other okay. I have never used LJ before, and am loopy on cold meds, so please let me know if I've screwed up formatting anything.

This work's plot and characters bear no intentional resemblance to persons living or dead.

ENJOY THE CRACK!!!

==============================================

 

Soundwave's audio outputs whirred and clicked. All they ever did was whir and click. Sometimes beep. He could be remarkably expressive with them, but sometimes he wished he could modulate his output to match his sardonic feelings. Megatron asked a little too much sometimes – he didn't mind satisfying the weird kinks (he rarely got to use the prehensile cables in his chassis for anything else). But here he's asked to go on some stupid wild goose chase for a small crystal of Energon, and he's told to exercise discretion.

It was understandable – the Decepticons were preparing for something big, and any large attack would be met with the presence of Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobitches. But the operation planned would yield a lot more than the small crystal he was set to find. Even if the methodical ebb and flow of combat between the forces under Optimus Prime and Megatron were stale, at least they meant something. He couldn't understand what this little discreet operation meant to any of them.

Then again, he enjoyed being a confidant to Megatron, because, well, there were things besides the prehensile cables that he didn't really get to use much, either. He landed on the roof of the shopping mall, and with a whirring sound, started to interface with a surveillance camera on the corner of the building.

\- - - - - - -

Claire Yang was happy to be at the end of the day. She had last shift and closing duties all week because her coworker Vanessa had been out all week. It was extra pay, but she wanted to get home and snuggle up with her kitty Erwin (Schrödinger, of course). 10 hours of sorting, sizing, and fitting lingerie with way too many overeager boyfriends bugged her (and in no small part because she was single). The last of the hangars had been sorted out, she restocked what the computer system told her to, and locked up the day's earnings.

She went into the backroom and gathered up her stuff – a sweater she hadn't brought, her small Hello Kitty purse, and the little iPad she spent way too much time on. She reached in her purse to reach for a spare battery for her phone. The stupid thing kept draining the battery and leaving her without anything to do in the lull between customer visits. And then she felt something familiar as she rifled around inside... A gemstone dildo she'd purchased yesterday.

She'd been busy and exhausted last night, and hadn't used it. The battery was suddenly completely forgotten, Claire's mind on another track. She'd masturbated at work before, but not with a toy. Her iPad had some porn on it, too... The sudden warmth on her cheeks, and the heady, thrilling sensation of exhibitionism, and the risk of discovery sealed the deal for her. She pulled the dildo out of her purse and slid her skirt and panties off.

She played around for a while, running a finger idly between her lips, in a groove she had developed through the years. Her other hand propped the iPad against the sales counter, moving to her porn collection. She started to slide the dildo in, smooth and slow. The sudden filling sensation tingled all the way up to her shoulders, and her legs felt electrified. She turned on the vibrator, starting with the lowest speed.

\- - - - - - -

Soundwave expertly hacked his way into the surveillance system. The security guard who should have been on duty was hotboxing with a friend in a small station wagon. He clicked in amusement; this was too easy.

A quick run-through of all the visual feeds informed him of the basic layout of the shopping mall. He was above the southwest end, and it would be no trouble at all to go through the front door. No one seemed to be looking. Soundwave paused. There was a woman in one of the stores, and on the northeast end two employees were leaving. The woman was on the same end of the store as he was, from appearances, on the upper floor.

He weighed his options. He was alone, and close enough to the Autobots that he didn't want to be discovered. The best thing to do would be to emit a short radio wave at a frequency that the Energon would respond to, pinpoint the location based on that, and make his way to the crystal. A set of antennae extended, and he sent out the call.

\- - - - - - -

Claire was already happy when she turned the vibrator on, but she was very happy when, at the lowest power, it buzzed strongly. Her ankles twitched, and were it not for a bright purple flash of light, she would have continued. But the light concerned her – she wanted to risk being caught, but not to be caught. The dildo slid out and she looked around. No one.

She looked at the dildo (she was thinking of calling it Aidan, after a boy in one of her sociology classes she carried a huge torch for) with a puzzled expression. It was transparent plastic, with a collection of glass or plastic beads inside and along the outside of the shaft. At the flared base, there was one peculiarly shaped purple gem, right next to the vibrator. The light could have come from it. It actually looked like it was still glowing, and the whole thing felt a little warmer. Maybe that was just her imagination.

Being inquisitive, she switched it off. If it was the dildo that flashed purple, she'd see it happen again when she turned it on. Her thumb found the switch, and flicked it back into happy mode.

\- - - - - - -

Soundwave got the answer and could tell it was close – below him, it seemed, to his right and down about 7 meters. Something on the screens caught his eye, though. The flare from the Energon had caused some interference in the CCTV feed, but one showed a bright light before going purely to static for a few seconds. The feed was distorted but returned to normal, and Soundwave saw the young woman again.

Upon closer inspection, she was mostly naked. Her shin-high socks remained on, and her shirt was pulled up so she could stroke her own breasts – perky, and a little smaller than average, perhaps. She pulled something out from between her legs and looked at it. An idea flew through Soundwave's processors. He was incredulous at the idea, but tested it anyway. He pinged the air again, watching the feed this time.

\- - - - - - -

Claire was a little surprised when the dildo started buzzing normally again, and then flared bright purple and vibrated strongly. The experiment had sated her curiosity, and she giggled as she got back on the floor. The dildo did seem a little warmer, but not too hot. She rubbed the tip of it against her clitoris, twitching a little as she did. For some reason, she felt even hornier than before. She began to insert it, holding her breath as the beads on the top of the shaft rubbed against her clit. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she threw the switch up one notch to the second power.

\- - - - - - -

No doubt about it. That woman was fucking herself with a high-density Energon crystal powerful enough to fuel the Nemesis for months. Soundwave was amused, intrigued, and for some reason felt a tingle running through his body from his Spark. His touch receptors grew more sensitive, and a panel between his legs involuntarily slid open.

He moved towards an entrance to the roof. He knew there was a crawl space over the roofs, and this would put him right over the room with the masturbating human in it. He sneakily writhed underneath the low rooftop, careful to crawl only where the floor beneath him could stand it.

Lying on a beam running along the top of one of the walls, he extended a set of cables. One cut a hole in the panels lining the ceiling of the lingerie store, and another removed the patch of ceiling tile which remained. Another was a camera cable, allowing him to view the room. He quickly spotted the woman. He was interested in her actions, and, curiously, wanted to mirror them.

Were his engines not quietly humming with the heat of arousal, and his attention not on the woman discreetly masturbating on the floor at her work, he would have noticed that one of the cables had reached its way to a waste valve on his back and was gently stroking around the perimeter.

He extended another camera cable, wanting another angle to the view below him.

\- - - - - - -

Claire was thoroughly enjoying this. The dildo felt amazing, and she was incredibly hot right now. Her back arched and her hand moved in such a way that she could run the tip of the dildo along the top wall of her vagina. Already, beads of sweat formed on her chest and forehead. She looked to her left, where porn was already playing. Her free hand, then stroking her nipples, skipped ahead to the good part.

A tentacle writhed its way inside the vagina of a girl on the screen. There was supposed to be a plot, but she didn't really care. The thought of that tentacle, soft and squishy and malleable in all the right ways, twitching around inside her was enough to put her near the edge already.

She stopped briefly, pausing to enjoy the feeling of her hand running up her side to her breasts. She squeezed them gently, imagining the hand belonged to a partner, and pinched the nipple gently. She tried to imagine what the girl in the anime must be feeling, how nice it must be to feel the tentacles binding her feet together, probing inside her body, pushing her head to the side so the schoolboy who was actually an alien could kiss her neck.

Another small gasp escaped her lips, and she started thrusting it inside her faster. Her left hand knocked the switch up to its second-highest power.

\- - - - - - -

Soundwave was incredibly aroused. There was no denying that. He could easily take the Energon crystal by force, but he was enjoying the girl's show too much to do so. His left hand found the spike protruding from between his legs, and the slick oil already covering it kept his pumping quiet. He was hardly making any noise.

He realized that there was a small cable stroking his waste valve, and quickly sent another to join. He had dozens of these cables that he could launch from hidden ports all around his body. He only got to use them when Megatron was in a kinky mood, or occasionally when he was in a kinky mood (like he was right now). The new cable was thicker and had levers on the inside which could increase its thickness – originally meant for cleaning pipes or maintenance, more often than not it ended up helping Megatron, Soundwave, or (for a short blissful period of time) Optimus Prime overload.

The cable extended to the size of a small spike and, with a small pain signal, entered Soundwave's waste valve. He imagined that it belonged to Optimus Prime. He'd only had the Bot inside him once, a fair while ago, and the memory excited him quickly. His engines got up to a quiet, high-rev purr, and Soundwave had two more great ideas.

The visual feeds from his two cameras in the room below showed him the girl, arching her back in the throes of ecstasy, and the porn behind her. He was tempted to tickle her feet, but didn't want to push his luck. He extended two more small cables. One gripped his hands together and pinned them to the floor (or so Soundwave liked to imagine) and the other went to his neck.

Cybertronians didn't need to breathe, and it was rare for the only intake valve to be on the neck. But it was important that fluids be able to rush to the head. If they didn't, the processing units would begin to warm up and cause results that were undesirable in battle, but blissful in overload. Soundwave used this knowledge often in both battle and bedroom fun.

And now, the cable was wrapping around his neck. The heat from his engines was great, but now his processors were impaired, producing as a net effect an incredible sense of desire in the Decepticon.

With a cable in his waste valve, both his hands and legs “pinned” by strong wires, and another long line of metal choking him, his antennas pinged the air to elicit another response from the crystal.

\- - - - - - -

Claire's whole body responded when the dildo glowed again, and the powerful vibrations stimulated her again. She couldn't wait any more. She wanted a cock in her so badly, or for a guy to come on her face. Hungry lust had overcome her, and her left hand moved down to stroke her clitoris while she did her best with her right hand to fuck herself with the dildo.

Impatience struck this down the instant the dildo buzzed again. Claire hadn't used it, so she figured that it pulsed that purple light and high buzz on the third power level. On the last power level... She was close enough that build-up wasn't doing anything. God, she wanted to be fucked. Her left hand, a little wet, moved over to the switch again.

Soundwave enjoyed the response that pinging the crystal had elicited from Claire, and had done it once again shortly after the last ping. He was quickly approaching overload. He never knew he liked to watch humans. A discreet camera in Megatron's quarters was proof that he liked to watch Megatron, but humans were something different. A long exposure to the frequency would not damage the crystal, or the girl. His antenna sent the signal out.

Claire's whole body spasmed and twitched when the dildo glowed brightly. Her iPad had succumbed to electronic interference, but she hadn't noticed because she was about to come. Her feet scooted in close, and she suspended herself on the balls of her feet, and her shoulder. Her butt was a few inches off the ground, and the penetration she was getting from the dildo, as well as its powerful, humming vibrations were all it took to get her to the edge. She thrust it in and out quickly, rubbing her clit furiously with her left hand.

Soundwave got there first. The image of her about to fall over the edge reminded him of one amazing night with Optimus, and the sensation of metal on metal, and Optimus holding the wings on his shoulders to pull his back and and give Optimus leverage. The cable tightened around his neck, his hands clenched in anticipation. He couldn't stop the process now. Imagining Optimus behind him, powerfully thrusting into his waste valve, Soundwave overloaded.

Claire might have heard the high-rev purr of Soundwave's engine when he overloaded if she hadn't been cumming right along with his overload. Her body went into a full spasm, and her mind ran to tentacles, penises, the risk of being discovered, the thrill of being watched... She kept herself running for almost half a minute before finally she was too sensitive to continue.

Soundwave regained composure shortly before Claire did. His camera feeds went up again, and he saw her pull a dildo out of herself, still pulsing and glowing brightly. She set it down and turned it off. He stopped the signal that caused it to glow, and it dulled from a sun to an ember. Both of them were quite happy.

After a few minutes of catching her breath and stroking her body, Claire turned for her clothes. Soundwave seized the opportunity. A cable quickly wrapped around the dildo and the attached vibrator, and Soundwave pulled all his cables in. He winced as the one inside his waste valve forcefully exited with a loud screech. Claire was startled at the noise and looked to the door, away from the cables pulling her new favorite toy to the grasp of an evil army of robots.

Soundwave congratulated himself on a job well done as Claire hurriedly collected her things (forgetting about the dildo in a panic) and started to get dressed. The Decepticon exited through the roof, engaged his vehicle form, and tore through the sky towards the Nemesis.  Megatron would be very pleased that Soundwave had brought him this dildo.

THE END.


End file.
